


If Rhaegar Hadn't Thought With His Dick

by SilverSnake15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Lives, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, King Rhaegar, Ned Stark Lives, Queen Cersei Lannister, Rhaegar Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnake15/pseuds/SilverSnake15
Summary: Exactly what the title says, plus a few other changes. AU drabbles and short poems based on a universe in which Rhaegar was beaten by Ser Barristan, who crowned Ashara Dayne the Queen of Love and Beauty. Loveless, Rhaegar agreed to marry Cersei Lannister, and his father soon died under 'mysterious circumstances' (*cough* Tywin *cough*) More importantly, there was no Robert's Rebellion, so many characters lived through the beginning of GoT.





	1. King Rhaegar and Queen Cersei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaegar's life in this universe.
> 
> 6/7/19: Update - Rhaegar is given the three dragon eggs via Essos.

Rhaegar didn't win the Tourney of Harrenhal. It wasn't heartbreaking; it was all a welcome respite from the melancholy and horrors that came with living in the Mad King's castle. After all, the people already said that the jousting competition alone would be forever remembered in history as one of the best, in part thanks to his duel with Ser Arthur, his greatest friend.

But after all the cheering and fun, Rhaegar went back to being a prince, son to a tyrant. Aerys announced that he was betrothed to Cersei Lannister, and that was that. It wasn't as if Rhaegar could really object. He'd seen a pretty girl, Lyanna Stark, in the jousting arena, but he hadn't had a way to profess his interest, not without the honor of crowning the Queen of Love and Beauty. Even then, she was already promised to Robert Baratheon, and he hardly knew a thing about her, besides that she had lovely blue eyes.

His father died a few months after the tournament. It was clear to Rhaegar that Tywin had seized the opportunity presented before him and poisoned the former king, but it didn't matter. Everyone had been waiting for Aerys to die. Still, Rhaella, his poor, long-suffering mother cried. She said it was mostly tears of relief, though he knew a few were of sorrow. A small part of his own heart mourned the man he once looked up to. But Rhaegar had the Seven Kingdoms to think about now.

For once, it seemed as if there might be peace among the people of Westeros. Other marriages (some arranged, some not) tied the Great Houses together, and those under their collective rule went about life as usual. The Kingsguard (made up mostly of men who had protected him his whole life) served him well. He asked Ser Arthur to step down, so to speak, so he could become the Hand of the King, but Dayne, always the modest one, said he'd do better as a knight giving advice. He did just that, helping to select Jon Arryn to fill the position. Jon was a good man, respected by many. Rhaegar didn't know him well, and yet he felt confident in his decision.

His family was a...complicated matter. He'd hoped that, in a world without Aerys, his mother would have nothing but happy days. It was clear that a burden had been lifted off of her shoulders, allowing her to laugh and smile more. But once the laughter died down, she often was left with an empty expression on her face, as if she did not know how to feel. That confused and worried Viserys, who was too young to understand. Rhaegar invited Ser Bonifer Hasty, the man rumored to be Rhaella's old lover, to visit, but even he could not heal her heart. She died giving birth to Daenerys, a beautiful little girl. Partly to honor his mother's memory, Rhaegar tried to play with his younger siblings as much as he could, considering. He didn't want them raised by septas. Besides, the dragon needed to have three heads...

Cersei was a lioness, there was no mistaking that. Everything she wanted, she pursued relentlessly, with fire in her eyes and fangs bared. He respected her for that. At first, he thought she had only been so passionate during the bedding ceremony because she wished to be Queen, or because she felt a duty to her House. It was surprising, to say the least--surprising until she revealed how taken she was with him. She had nothing but admiration for him, save when he had one of his difficult days. That was when she forced him to get his mind out of the clouds and get back to work, which he was grateful for. Cersei also had a sharp, razor-bladed wit, good for strategy and for keeping secrets. Not that he had any, save those that were of royal importance. No, the secret was hers. Rhaegar had caught Cersei with her brother before, having seen them kissing when he took a walk through the halls. He wasn't really angry, or even disgusted. He told her as much, explaining that his own House kept their line through incest for centuries. Her response was a long apology, ended by her stroking him through his pants and leading him to bed. From then on, Ser Jaime hid an expression of hurt and embarrassment whenever he met the King's eyes, and Cersei enveloped Rhaegar in her golden beauty, eventually birthing four children: Rhaenys, Aegon, Joanne, and Maerys. She loved her children deeply, and was kind enough to nurse Daenerys alongside Rhaenys.

Rhaegar knew that he was lucky to come into his kingship like he did. But the prophecy still plagued him in his dreams. He had met with some priests of R'hllor, but they refused to divulge any information concerning the dragon's part in the coming darkness. The only hope he had came to him in the form of three dragon eggs, which had been brought to him from Essos.

He waited, the weight of the crown heavy on his brow.


	2. Alliances Through Blood and Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the marriages in this alternate universe.

Arranged marriage had been custom for Westerosi nobles for centuries. There was purpose in it; it strengthened existing ties, created new ones, and helped to keep the peace, for the most part. But at the same time, it made politics personal, as everyone was someone's cousin or sibling. Offending one could create war-inspiring hatred in the heart of another.

The Princess of Dorne had done some harmless scheming with her friend Joanna Lannister, and the two planned to marry their children to one another. This plan would have worked excellently, had Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King, not already convinced Aerys II to approve of a union between then-Prince Rhaegar and a young Cersei, golden cub that she was. Though Lady Martell was a bit disappointed, her children were not. Before the sharp detour had been forced, Lady Martell had gone North with her husband and their two younger children, Elia and Oberyn, to find alternative suitors, as she always thought ahead. Elia was very pleased with Baelor Hightower, even if he  _had_ accidentally 'broken wind' in their presence. Oberyn agreed (laughing all the while), promising his sister that he'd support her choice as long as she supported his desire not to marry. And so Elia Hightower eventually moved North, forever friends with her brother. Oberyn would have eight daughters, four of whom were from his paramour, Ellaria Sand. He would also, while in temporary exile, (to placate the Tyrells, after he'd done them some damage via a tourney) be the one to travel the Free Cities, establishing friendships with many unique figures. 

Catelyn Tully had been promised to Brandon Stark, and her sister Lysa to Jon Arryn. Neither marriage began with love. However, Catelyn and Brandon grew to trust and respect each other over the years, so even when Rickard Stark died, the people of Winterfell remained under strong leadership. Lysa Arryn suffered through many miscarriages and sorrows, disliking her much older husband. Her lover Petyr Baelish, stationed in Gulltown, was only able to marry her after they successfully plotted to poison him. They had a son, Robert Arryn, and Lysa raised him with love while Petyr focused on bringing in wealth. Unfortunately, Petyr's awkward advances toward Catelyn during their youth kept the Arryns from visiting their kinsmen, the Starks. In fact, the Starks only visited the Vale after their four children (Robb, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon) were born.

Eddard "Ned" Stark and Ashara Dayne were one of those lucky couples. Though Ashara was flattered by Sir Barristan Selmy's action of crowning her the Queen of Love and Beauty, he was sworn to the Kingsguard. And besides, she found Ned Stark interesting. She'd had many suitors who paid her many compliments over the years, but he piqued her interest specifically due to his more quiet nature. Thankfully, he grew bold enough to declare his love for her, and they were married not too long after his brother and his wife were. They had four children, the eldest of whom were two daughters, Naela and Arya. The girls got along well with their cousins and were good-natured, but had a habit of getting into trouble that put the Stark name in the gossip mill nonetheless.

Robert Baratheon married Lyanna Stark. This greatly pleased him, as she was quite fair of face. Lyanna was not as happy. She, a woman with much spirit, did not want to be reduced to the type of lady that was the norm. Robert soon made his appetite for sex and wine clear. So, she made him a proposal: she would give him a son, and in return, he would allow her to accompany him on hunts, go out on rides, and be free of his bed whenever she wanted. She didn't care how many whores he bedded, or how much he drank. Robert agreed to this, and within a few years of their marriage, she gave him a daughter (which he showed no anger towards; he simply awaited Lyanna in his bed) named Sera, then a son, Jon. One hunt lead to the older man's untimely death, not long before the children were of age. This led to Lyanna wedding Robert's brother Stannis. As the man was uncomfortable around women, Lyanna Baratheon was acting ruler of Storm's End, which was exciting for her. Lyanna and Stannis had one daughter, Shireen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just to set up the structure for any AU stories or RPs that might be inspired by the story as a whole, so I'm ending the narrative here, before most of the events of the Game of Thrones TV show. Basically, by the first season, all mentioned in my story would have come to pass. Feel free to message me if you have any curious questions about the universe. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
